What's The Word?
by Mikuyo
Summary: Shoujo-Ai: ReiUsagi, ChibiUsaHotaru; What happens when ChibiUsa and Hotaru show up from even farther in the future, with a secret plan in mind that's going to change the lives of Rei and Usagi forever? COMPLETED
1. Surprise Visit

Ohayo minna! This is going to be a lighthearted Rei/Usagi and ChibiUsa/Hotaru fanfic(I don't like angst, action, and most of all, yuri in SM stories, So don't be expecting any of that stuff from me, kay? ^_~). The genre is Romance/Humor, and the rating is PG also. Oh, And the inner senshi are all going to be 15(ChibiUsa and Hotaru are going to be 14, Haruka and Michiru are going to be 22 and nobody knows Setsuna's age.). Well, I think that just about covers everything... So, On with the story!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise Visit  
  
Not a word had been said. Not a movement made... None of the senshi had spoken since the youma had been defeated. The eight sailors stared in confusion at the two figures before them... One in a pink and white sailor fuku, her carnation pink hair done up into twin odangoes that somewhat resembled bunny ears, with long pigtails extending from them and stretching down her back, her eyes a dark pink, almost red color. The other girl wore a dark blue or violet and white sailor fuku, with short ravencolored hair and lavendar eyes, the silence glaive clasped in her right hand.  
  
Sailor Moon took a single step forward, outstretching her right hand and tilting her head slightly to the side. "Ch-ChibiUsa? Is that you?" she asked, breaking the silence that had been stretching on just a little too long, and when the pinkhaired girl smiled brightly, Usagi knew it was her... But why was she here?  
  
The girl beside ChibiUsa took a step forward and smiled. "Your highness?" she queried, gaining the senshi of the moon's attention. "Maybe you should let us explain..."  
  
"Hotaru?" Sailor Mars spoke up almost tentatively, "What're you two doing here? Ya look... different. Older." Sailor Saturn turned her head to face Mars, scanning her eyes over the eight sailor senshi.  
  
"We've come from the future... But it's going to take a while to explain. It might be a better idea to talk somewhere else?" she suggested, and Sailor Mars nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Sure," Mars responded, a smile crossing over her lips, "We can head back to the Hikawa Jinja." Sailor Moon blinked and smiled. It was a strange occurance for Sailor ChibiMoon and Sailor Saturn to appear out of the blue, but it wasn't a disappointment.  
  
It had been about a year since ChibiUsa had left Tokyo to go back to the future, but this ChibiUsa... well, wasn't very "Chibi" anymore... It had caught Sailor Moon off guard, that was for sure. But still, She was just as happy to see her future daughter again as she was shocked.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going?" ChibiUsa stated, causing Hotaru to turn her gaze back over towards her best friend and nod.  
  
~*  
  
"So, You two are from farther in the future?" Makoto asked, blinking twice. Hotaru nodded affirmatively as Rei took a sip of tea from her cup.  
  
"We've been sent back for a reason... But, Mama told me not to tell you." ChibiUsa replied, causing Usagi to become even more curious as to why her future daughter would keep a secret like that from her... And because it was "her" that asked her to? Okay, That was weird...  
  
"What is it? Is it a youma or something? If it is, You should tell us..." Usagi stated, causing Hotaru to look towards her.  
  
"I can assure you that it's not anything like that. We have a mission... If we tell you, It'll ruin everything." the ravenhaired girl replied, breathing a small sigh, "I think it's best that you not get too curious... You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Usagi sat back flat against the floor and pondered this for a moment. If it was important, Surely they would tell them... But, Being the particular odangoed Usagi that she was, trusted them, and knew they had to be telling the truth.  
  
"Okay, I've got a question," Rei started, turning her head to ChibiUsa, "Is everything alright in the future? I mean, How's Crystal Tokyo?" she finished her question, laying her arms across her lap.  
  
"I'm also curious..." Ami added, replacing her teacup on the small wooden table.  
  
Hotaru sighed, and decided to leave that one to ChibiUsa... They couldn't tell them everything... She just hoped ChibiUsa didn't blow it. Of course, She probably would... As a matter of fact, Maybe it would be a better idea for her to say it before ChibiUsa got to...  
  
"Well, We can't..." Hotaru started, but was interrupted by her pinkhaired friend, just as expected.  
  
"We can't tell you that. We're not supposed to reveal the future to you..." ChibiUsa stated, causing Hotaru to nearly fall out of her seat in surprise.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh, Come on, Usagi... Isn't it obvious?" Rei asked, rolling her eyes, "They can't tell us what the future's gonna be... It probably has something to do with not messing up the timeline."  
  
"A-Actually, It was because Mama and Puu both asked us not to..." ChibiUsa responded, causing Rei to nearly facefault.  
  
Minako blinked, and looked over at Setsuna questioningly. "Come to think of it, Why didn't you know they were coming, Sets?" the blonde girl asked, causing Setsuna to turn her gaze to her.  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"The queen wanted it to remain a secret," Hotaru stated, "That's why she didn't inform this Pluto of our coming here."  
  
Haruka yawned, and glanced down at her watch. "In any case, You two need to find a place to stay. It's almost 11:30." she stated. Rei smiled.  
  
"That's okay. You can stay here at the jinja. There's plenty of room." she offered, causing ChibiUsa and Hotaru both to smile, gratefully.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
And that's Chapter 1! I know it was short, But I hope everyone is enjoying it so far ^_^; Check back next time to see what happens in "What's The Word?"! 


	2. Sleepover

Welcome back for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 2: Sleepover  
  
"Pleeeaaase, Reeeiii!" Usagi pleaded, sniffling once as she rose up onto her tiptoes. Rei sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Usagiii..." Rei groaned, "You're such a baby!"  
  
"W-Well you're a... a..." Usagi started, but cut herself off when she failed to come up with a good comeback. She lifted her right index finger to her chin, "OHHH! I can't think of a good insult! You're so mean, Rei!"  
  
The ravenhaired miko breathed a frustrated sigh before swallowing a lump in her throat, "Oh... Okay, I guess you can stay here... Just don't be a burden! And, Check with your parents first, kay?" Rei stated, causing Usagi to look up and smile widely, before practically glomping the other girl.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi screamed happily, causing Rei to smile slightly, before pulling Usagi off of her, and extending her right hand towards the door and smiling.  
  
"Go on, now. You need to get permission from your parents first and pack some clothes. I'll make an exception because of ChibiUsa," Rei stated, and watched as Usagi merrily skipped towards the door.  
  
"You're the best, Rei! I'll see ya in a little while!" Usagi called, as she slid the shouji door closed behind her, leaving Rei to roll her eyes and sigh in relief.  
  
~*  
  
"... Sounds like your mom is going to be staying here tonight, Usa." Hotaru stated, turning her head to the odangoed girl. ChibiUsa smiled in return, before walking over to the closed door where Hotaru was standing and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.  
  
"I think mama was right about them. Of course, she should know..." ChibiUsa stated, as Hotaru leaned in a pressed a light kiss to the other girl's forehead.  
  
"Well then that should make our job a lot easier, huh?" The ravenhaired girl questioned, causing ChibiUsa to smile happily.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, I think that's a good place to end it. It's even shorter than chapter 1, I know. But, It's quality not length, right? Uh, I think I got it a bit mixed up... Oh well, I hope everyone who's still reading this likes it and is interested enough to check out chapter 3! Sayonara, minna! ^_~ 


	3. Oops

So, We're up to Chapter 3 already, huh? Is everyone still reading this fic? If so, Drop me a review, kay? Well, On with the third chapter!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 3: Oops  
  
"III'mmm baaack!" Usagi called, as she stepped inside the temple, not at all silently. She sighed since there were no Rei-chans in sight, and headed down the hall towards the aforementioned miko's ever so sacred room.  
  
Usagi yawned upon entering her best friend's room, and was slightly disappointed that there were still no Rei-chans to be seen. (Oh well, I'll just wait for her...) Usagi thought to herself and smiled before tossing her backpack down on Rei's futon and stretching her arms above her head, before plopping down beside it. She smiled and layed back, staring up at the ceiling... Rei's room was so calm and smelled so nice!... (Unlike Rei, of course.) Usagi mentally added with a content smile.  
  
~*  
  
Faint humming could be heard from the kitchen of the Shrine as Rei finished up with the small snack she had been preparing and headed down the hall. She had heard Usagi come in earlier, but had figured she would just pull a, well, Usagi and go to her room, even though she knew Rei would get mad at her for it... Come to think of it, Why wasn't she mad?  
  
(Ah well, It's not like it really matters much...) she thought and smiled, upon reaching the door to the guestroom. She knocked and waited a moment before hearing someone padding towards the door. After a few moments, ChibiUsa pushed open the door to see Rei holding two trays.  
  
"Hello, ChibiUsa. Here, This is a little snack I whipped up!" Rei smiled and held out one of the trays. ChibiUsa smiled and gladly accepted the food.  
  
"Thanks, Rei-mama!" ChibiUsa stated and smiled brightly before widening her eyes and covering her mouth, "Uh, Um... I mean, Thanks Rei-san!" she quickly ammended, before thanking Rei again and closing the door to leave a still very stunned miko standing in the hall.  
  
The moment ChibiUsa had come out with "mama", Rei had bit her tongue, and her eyes had nearly popped out of her head. She... must have just imagined that right? (Yeah, Of course...) she assured herself, before shaking her head slightly, attempting to knock the thought loose, as she headed on down the hall toward her own room.  
  
But what if she had heard right?  
  
That constant thought nagged in the back of the miko's mind. No, She had to have imagined it... But she was sure she heard... But, Supposing that had been what ChibiUsa had said, What could she have meant by it?  
  
Upon reaching the end of the hall, Rei sighed and pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her quietly as possible. (Mama...) she thought, (Maybe...)... Of course, It wasn't as if she hadn't thought before about what it would have been like had ChibiUsa been her own daughter... And more so, What would it have been like if...  
  
She ignored the thought and began scanning the room for her odangoed friend, but there was no Usagi in sight. She groaned and sat the tray down on her nightstand before placing her hands on her hips. She then noticed Usagi's backpack sitting next to her futon. (She "is" here, But where'd she get to?)  
  
"Oh geez... Where'd she go? I just know she has to be in--" Rei started, but was cut off as a "rabid bunnyrabbit" attacked her from behind, tackling her down onto the futon, causing Rei to let out a small yelp as she and the extra weight on her back connected with the futon, knocking the breath from her lungs.  
  
"Oof!" Rei felt two hands come around in front of her face, covering her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" a familiar voice stated. It couldn't be...  
  
"USAAAGIII!" she yelled, and struggled a bit with the weight on her back. She soon found that she couldn't sit up with Usagi sitting on her.  
  
"Right on!" Usagi stated and removed her hands. The next time Rei attempted to sit up with her still seated on her back, Usagi fell forward slightly, the top of her head pressing against the futon, leaving her eye to eye with the agrivated miko.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei started, causing Usagi to blink her eyes, "... GET OFF!"  
  
Usagi pouted slightly, pushing out her bottom lip, as she instantly went into puppydog-bunnyrabbit mode, and Rei was almost ready to comfort her, but then remembered the reason she had yelled to begin with.  
  
She was about to say something else when the odangoed blonde sighed reluctantly and moved off of Rei, to sit beside her on the futon. Rei sat up on her backside, and took a deep breath, since she had just been nearly smothered by the other girl.  
  
"I fix you a snack, and this is the thanks I get?" Rei asked with a slight smile, causing Usagi to smile brightly.  
  
"Really!? I like food! Where?" Usagi stated, blinking her eyes rapidly. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just a sec," Rei responded softly, and pointed to the tray on her nightstand. "Be my guest."  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
So, That's the third chapter... I hope you're still interested! And, I'm keeping these chapters fairly short so maybe I can keep a few readers. ^_~ Well, Until next time! Ja! 


	4. What Else Is New?

Chapter 4! Way cool! I can't believe I'm this far along! I must be on a roll! Well, Enjoy!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 4: What Else Is New?  
  
"That was a great snack, Rei-chan!" Usagi sighed happily as she fell backwards onto the futon. Rei glanced back at her and smiled at the compliment.  
  
"Yeah, You're welcome..." Rei mumbled to herself, causing Usagi to sit up straight.  
  
Moments passed, and the two girls sat beside each other in silence. Usagi finally turned her head to Rei, and swallowed a small lump in her throat.  
  
"Um, Rei?" she asked, gaining the ravenhaired miko's undivided attention.  
  
"What's up, Odango Atama?" the response caused Usagi to smile happily. Even though she didn't let on like she did, Usagi liked it when Rei called her names like Odango Atama... She didn't know why, But it made her feel special...  
  
"Well, Um... I was wondering if you could go check on ChibiUsa and Hotaru for me?" Usagi asked, causing Rei to sigh.  
  
"Why? You know they're fine..." Rei responded, questioningly. Usagi turned her head to her.  
  
"Well, It's just that... When Mamoru broke up with me last year and moved to America... I didn't think I'd ever see ChibiUsa again... I didn't know if she was still going to be born or not... That's what bothered me the most..." Usagi cleared her throat then sighed, "Ever since we found out about the future and everything, I've believed that she couldn't be born unless... well, me and Mamo were together... And now that I know she's gonna be born anyway, I'm happy... I just..."  
  
"It's alright, Usa. You don't have to say another word. I understand how you feel... But, You need to stop worrying about the future, ya know? I have a feeling, and my suspicions were confirmed... I think everything's gonna be okay..." Rei assured her, and laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Rei... But... Can you go check on them anyway? It would make me feel better..." Usagi requested. Rei smiled and pushed herself up to her feet.  
  
Rei mock-bowed, "As you wish, Princess." she stated, causing Usagi to giggle.  
  
"Away, my Rei-chan! Go and find out if the Princess' daughter is alive and well... After all, There are more Rei-chans if you fail!" Usagi played along. She smiled and winked at the other girl, "But, None are as special as "my" Rei-chan!" she finished, and Rei's heart fluttered, for some strange reason causing her to blush a light pink.  
  
Before Usagi could notice the pink that had made it's way to Rei's cheeks, Rei headed out of the room and headed down the hall.  
  
She didn't know why, but all she could seem to think about was Usagi... But, The thing was, She didn't know why Usagi continued to enter her mind. She smiled. How "couldn't" Usagi enter her mind?  
  
Rei sighed and knocked at the door of the guestroom as she reached it. She waited a few moments, her mind drifting back to Usagi. The ravenhaired miko didn't know what it was... or why she was thinking the way she was, but she had a strange feeling that she had become closer to Usagi even since earlier that day... Of course, Everytime Rei was around her, She seemed to grow fonder of the girl with odangoes. Rei had gotten to the point where she had begun to question her feelings for Usagi... But, that was as far as she went.  
  
Rei knocked again, and still no response. She sighed. "Hotaru? ChibiUsa?" she called. Moments passed, and silence was her only reply. Maybe something "was" wrong?  
  
Without another thought, The miko shoved open the door, and the sight she saw caused her jaw to drop, and her eyes to widen so much they watered...  
  
Hotaru stood, holding ChibiUsa closely, their lips pressed together, both girls' eyes closed tightly. Hotaru's arms were wrapped securely around the pinkhaired girl's waste, and ChibiUsa's hands rested against Hotaru's shoulders.  
  
Rei, as quickly as she had gotten inside and seen the scene she was back out of the room, and the door was closed behind her. Rei leaned her back against the door for a moment, her eyes still wide. Her mind worked hard to register what she had just saw... And, For some reason, the "Rei-mama" thing seemed alot more believable now...  
  
~*  
  
"So, Do you think she saw us?" ChibiUsa asked, blinking her eyes. Hotaru smiled.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious..." Hotaru responded.  
  
"Yeah, And I think the plan's working." ChibiUsa stated with a wink.  
  
~*  
  
Rei swallowed a lump in her throat before reentering her own room to be greeted by Usagi, as she tried her best to act normal... Or at least as normal as normal was for her... Huh?  
  
"Rei? So? Is everything okay? Huh? Huh?" Usagi asked, blinking her eyes.  
  
"Uh, Yeah... They're both... doing fine... Um..." she stated, her mind replaying the image of the two kissing. She shook her head slightly. "They seem to be plenty lively enough to me!" Rei then added with a fake laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. Usagi just tilted her head to the side in confusion... Rei could be weird sometimes...  
  
But then, What else was new?  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well... That was different! I hope you like it so far! Check back next time for more of my strange story! ^_^ Ja! 


	5. ChibiUsa's Deranged Plan

It's time for chapter 5! This one's only gonna be about Hotaru and ChibiUsa's plans, but I promise that I'll get to the Rei/Usagi shoujo-ai in the next chapter(It will probably be the last one, after all). So, Enjoy the story!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 5: ChibiUsa's Deranged Plan; A.K.A. Diary Snatching  
  
"Hmm..." Hotaru mumbled, as she stretched her arms above her head, "Well, At least "we" know how they feel..."  
  
"Yeah, But we have to come up with a way to show them that..." ChibiUsa responded, and glanced upward at the wallclock. "7:00 a.m..." she stated, causing Hotaru to look at her with a puzzled expression. "Let's get started..."  
  
"What's that mean?" Hotaru asked curiously, "Why does it matter? I mean, Rei and Usagi are still asleep! How can we do "anything" while they're out cold?" ChibiUsa giggled as a reply.  
  
"Them being asleep "is" the point!" the pinkhaired girl stated, leaving Hotaru in a state of shocked silence, "Oh, Come on 'Taru-chan! I thought you were the smart one!"  
  
Hotaru remained silent, but motioned for her odangohaired girlfriend to continue. ChibiUsa breathed a puff of air before obliging, "Usagi-mama always told me that Rei-mama liked to put all of her feelings in her journal instead of sharing them. She called it, "Pigheaded"..."  
  
"So, What's your point?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well, If "we" had Rei-mama's diary, I just know it would have the answers to our problems." ChibiUsa responded.  
  
Hotaru widened her eyes, "Y-You mean, Take her diary?" she questioned, "But, A diary is personal! We couldn't-"  
  
"Think about it, 'Taru-chan. If we can get our hands on that journal, We'll be able to show Usagi-mama how Rei-mama feels in handwriting... Rei-mama's handwriting." ChibiUsa explained, "Get it?"  
  
"That could actually work... But Usa, Wouldn't it be better for them to figure it out on their own?" Hotaru queried, causing ChibiUsa to roll her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, 'Taru-chan. Besides, The point is "having her diary". Not actually showing it to Usagi-mama!" she stated. Hotaru was just confused.  
  
"Huh? What?" Hotaru blinked her eyes.  
  
ChibiUsa sighed, "What I mean is, Tell Rei-mama that if she doesn't tell Usagi-mama how she feels, Then we will for her!" she explained. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea... But how do we get her diary?"  
  
~*  
  
"Usa! Why did I let you talk me into this?" Hotaru asked, as she and ChibiUsa stood outside Rei's bedroom door.  
  
"Quiet down, Taru, They're gonna hear you and wake up!" ChibiUsa whispered, holding her right index finger up to her lips. Hotaru's shoulders slumped.  
  
"But, Why do I have to?" Hotaru questioned. ChibiUsa grinned.  
  
"The diary should be purple, kay?" "Now. Get in there, Get the diary, Get out. Got it?" the pinkhaired girl stated. Hotaru sighed.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice..." she mumbled. ChibiUsa smiled. Hotaru stood up straight, and entered the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Upon entering, Hotaru glanced downwards and noticed Usagi and Rei sleeping on seperate futons, placed closely together. Usagi's left arm was thrown over Rei's right arm, which was also acting as a sort of pillow for Usagi's head. Hotaru smiled slightly. After a few seconds, she blinked her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
  
She then started scanning the room for the diary, and eventually spotting a purplecolored book laying on Rei's dresser. She smiled and bit her lip as she tiptoed towards the dresser. The ravenhaired girl stopped in front of the dresser, and picked up the book, glancing back over at Rei and Usagi, as Usagi started to turn over.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened and she hugged the journal to her chest as she began to tiptoe rather quickly towards the door. Once she was out it, and it was closed behind her, she sighed in relief.  
  
~*  
  
Upon returning to the guest room, Hotaru handed ChibiUsa the book with a smile after both girls had seated themselves beside one another on Hotaru's futon.  
  
Hotaru then glanced down at the tiny golden lock, binding the two covers together. "Usa! You didn't tell me that we needed a key!" she paniced, causing ChibiUsa to giggle.  
  
"That's because we don't." ChibiUsa responded, as she reached down into her outfit's pocket, and began fishing around for something. A moment later, her hand emerged with a small golden key that seemed to match the lock.  
  
"But how?" Hotaru asked. ChibiUsa smiled.  
  
"It's cause Rei-mama loaned me the key before we left and showed me what her diary looked like-which is also why I knew the color of it-. She said that it might come in handy." the bunnyshapedodangohaired girl responded.  
  
"So then, It "wasn't" you who came up with the plan of taking Rei-san's diary! It was Rei-san's idea for us to steal Rei-san's diary from Rei-san's room that belongs to Rei-san!" Hotaru accused, confusing herself, causing ChibiUsa to smile nervously and try to figure out what Hotaru had just said.  
  
"W-Well, anyway, shouldn't we, um, check this out now?" ChibiUsa questioned, in an attempt to change the subject. Hotaru sighed and nodded. ChibiUsa poked the tiny key into the small fitted hole on the lock and gave it a slight turn, causing the lock to click and pop appart. Hotaru's face turned blue.  
  
"Relax, 'Taru. We're just gonna check this out and find out what page it's on, then we'll close it, 'kay?" ChibiUsa stated, causing Hotaru to sigh.  
  
"Now, Let's see..." ChibiUsa mumbled, flipping through the first pages of the journal. She scanned the pages intently, looking for some sign of her feelings for Usagi. "Oh... I know she said it would be here!" she grumbled, irritatedly.  
  
After flipping through a few more pages, she noticed a small heart bubble with Usagi's name in it, and decided she must be getting closer. She smiled as she scanned over the diary entry and laughed slightly. She then turned the page, holding her place and scanned over the next page. She flipped the page back over again.  
  
"Yep, This is the page she was talking about. Just remember, July 28, 1996." ChibiUsa stated, closing the book and replacing the small lock to connect the covers, but without actually locking it.  
  
Hotaru nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. This couldn't end well... Especially when Rei found out about them reading her diary...  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, There's chapter 5. Chapter 6'll be comin up real soon!... I hope... Well, Until next time, minna! Ja! ^_~ 


	6. ASAP

So, We have number 6! I hope everyone who's still reading this reviews! On with the chappie!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 6: A.S.A.P.  
  
"A-a-achoo!" Usagi sneezed in her sleep, causing her eyes to pop open. She pulled up her left hand to brush across her nose. The blonde odangohaired girl then sat up to see that Rei was still asleep. She smiled, then turned to scan the wall for a clock... It had taken her at least an hour the previous night to convince Rei to let her sleep in her room with her, but it had been worth it... After all, Who wants to sleep in a dusty old guestroom?  
  
She finally discovered a clock on the wall above the door, and squinched her eyes slightly to make out the time. "8:45...?" she mumbled, then turned her head back to the sleeping miko.  
  
"Rei?" she asked, reaching over with a hand and shaking the girl's shoulder a bit. Rei mumbled something, smiling. Usagi leaned in closer to try and figure out what she was saying, but couldn't quite make it out. (Ah, She's just talkin in her sleep.) Usagi sighed and cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.  
  
"REI!" she yelled, causing the girl to bolt upright immediately, and jerk her head from side to side, frantically.  
  
"Usagi!?" she questioned, before finally settling her eyes on the blondehaired girl and sighing. "Don't scare me like that, Odango Atama."  
  
"Scare you? You mean you were worried... about little ol' Usagi?" she asked, leaning in toward Rei, putting on her best puppydog eyes again.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei asked and smiled, "Who said anything about Usagi. I said Odango Atama." she finished with a triumphant smile.  
  
"MEANIE!" Usagi whined, sitting backwards on her backside... "Come to think of it, It's morning." she stated. Rei sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rei asked, looking at Usagi questioningly.  
  
"But, I "did" wake you up!" Usagi responded, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Ah well, It doesn't matter." Rei finished, before pushing herself up to her feet. "I think I'll go check on ChibiUsa and Hotaru..." Rei stated, before remembering when she had gone to check on them the night before. "O-On second thought, Why don't we just get some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast sounds great!"  
  
~*  
  
After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Rei and Usagi had sat down in the tearoom with ChibiUsa and Hotaru... They'd been talking for awhile now, but were about to leave for a walk around Tokyo.  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Usagi-san? Usa?" she asked, causing the two odangoed girls to turn their attentions towards her, "Why don't you two go on ahead. I need to talk with Rei-san," she suggested. Rei looked over to her a bit confused. "If," she added, "That's alright with Rei-san."  
  
"No, That's fine. I needed to talk to you too." Rei responded, "Usagi? Why don't you and ChibiUsa go ahead and be catching up?"  
  
Usagi nodded and ChibiUsa flashed Hotaru a quick smile before the two stood and headed out of the room, to further go out of the shrine altogether...  
  
"Alright, You go first." Rei stated, almost eager to know what it was her almost-double had to say.  
  
"Actually, Rei-san, This should wait." Hotaru responded, motioning for Rei to go ahead. Rei nodded.  
  
"Fine with me," she said, and cleared her throat. The one thing that had been bothering her since the previous night. She needed to get it off her chest, and Hotaru was the main one she wanted to tell. Then, without another thought, she asked, "Why were you and ChibiUsa kissing last night when I came to check on you?"  
  
Hotaru blushed and smiled. "Simple enough. You see, Usa and I had... started a "relationship" before returning here to the past." she explained, causing Rei's eyes to widen. So, She "had" seen what she'd thought she'd seen... "I love her," she finished, and Rei sighed. She couldn't blame the girl. Afterall, She could be accused of a similar crime with ChibiUsa's mother... Falling in love, was it? What kind of crime was that, anyway?  
  
"I see." Rei responded and smiled, "I thought so."  
  
"Now," Hotaru stated, sitting back up straight as Rei tilted her head slightly, "I have a question... How is it that you really feel for Usagi?"  
  
Rei nearly turned blue at the sudden question, and choked slightly on her tea, which she had just finished taking a sip of. Hotaru blinked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"W-What did you mean by that?" Rei asked, hoping she had been mistaken.  
  
"I mean, How do you feel about Usagi?" Hotaru queried again. Rei swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"I... She's my friend?" Rei offered, shrugging her shoulders. Hotaru shook her head from side to side.  
  
"No, Try again." Hotaru responded, smiling slightly, "You can't fool me, Rei-san. I already know how you feel. I just wanna here you say it." Rei sighed. She didn't want to have to tell the other girl about it, It was personal! But, yet, some part of her insisted that she should and Rei supposed it was as good a time as ever...  
  
"Well... Ya see... I love her..." Rei bit her tongue. Hotaru gave her a questioning look. "I'm... "in" love "with" her..." she finished. She was startled to see Hotaru begin clapping.  
  
"Great job, Rei-san! Now, You do know that you're gonna have to tell "her" that, right?" Hotaru questioned, causing Rei to groan.  
  
"Hotaru, I can't--" she started, but Hotaru cut her off.  
  
The other ravenhaired girl stretched her arms above her head. "Listen, Rei-san... You have to tell her." Hotaru interrupted, "It's important that you do... And, If you don't, We'll just have to tell her for you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"She's gonna have to find out sooner or later, anyway. You know that." Hotaru stated. Rei swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
"Later?" Rei asked, and Hotaru shook her head from side to side. "Oh... Okay... I'll tell her..." she reluctantly agreed... After all, Hotaru "was" right... She was going to have to tell Usagi the truth...  
  
"When?" Hotaru asked again. Rei sighed.  
  
"How soon do I have to?" the miko asked, and Hotaru smiled.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
The end of Chapter 6. So, It wasn't the last chapter, after all. It'll probably be about one-two more chapters... So expect to hear back from me soon! ^_^ 


	7. Almost Confession

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 7! Chapter 7! Already? I expect chapter 8 to be the end... Sad, huh? ::sniff::  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 7: Almost Confession  
  
"Well, We'll see you two later!" ChibiUsa called, as Rei and Usagi left the Jinja and disappeared down the stairs. She turned to Hotaru and smiled.  
  
"So, Does Rei know about her diary?" the pinkhaired girl asked, and Hotaru blinked.  
  
"Not yet... I was trying to find a way around that..." Hotaru sighed, and ChibiUsa giggled.  
  
"You do have a point... I mean, Rei can be pretty scary sometimes when it comes to things like that." ChibiUsa agreed. Hotaru nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. She just hoped that Rei didn't have to find out...  
  
~*  
  
"So, Where to?" Rei asked, and Usagi blushed slightly. Rei turned her head towards her odangoed friend... It had been Hotaru's idea for the two to have some time alone and to have a good talk... The subject of that talk was what Rei dreaded the most...  
  
"Uh... What about a movie?" Usagi suggested, then smiled brightly as a dreamy expression crossed her face, "There's this movie that's playing this week that I just gotta see! So, Whaddaya think, Rei? Huh?" Rei smiled in response.  
  
~*  
  
Rei sighed as she and Usagi exited the movie theatre... It had been some boring flic about seven "fighters" protecting the earth from two "aliens" -with many small green friends- who were after the seven mystical "balls". Rei rolled her eyes. That had to be the lamest movie she'd ever seen... And to top that off, Not even Usagi of all people liked it!  
  
"Well," Rei stated, beginning the long and difficult road of forgetting the movie about "fighters", "aliens" and "balls". "What do ya wanna do now, Odango?" she question, shaking the thought from her mind.  
  
"Umm... I dunno... Where d'you wanna go?" she responded and Rei sighed.  
  
"Since you can't decide... Why don't I buy you an icecream?" Rei suggested, and Usagi instantly entered "cute bunnyrabbit Usagi odangohead mode" as Rei had officially named it.  
  
"Really?? Icecream!" Usagi chirped happily, brushing her tongue over her lips. Rei rolled her eyes, not managing to suppress a smile that crept up onto her lips.  
  
A few moments later, After Rei had paid for the two cones at the icecream parlor, she and Usagi headed off towards the park to sit down on a bench.  
  
"How d'you like it?" Rei asked as Usagi attacked the cone... In an orderly fashion, of course!... I think.  
  
"It's great!" Usagi momentarily took a second to respond to her ravenhaired friend before re-attacking the cone with a vengeance.  
  
Rei sighed, and leaned back on the bench in an attempt to escape the constant slurping sound that Usagi continued to make as she ate her icecream like a three year old, still eating her own icecream. Rei continued to try and block out the sound, but it just continued to come back.  
  
"Geez, Odango Atama! Cut it out! You eat like a pig!" Rei finally shouted, ignoring the fact that people on the streets had stopped to stare at her after the outburst. The fact that everyone believed them to be a couple due to the "married couple act" they put on was beside the point completely... And even more so, Was the fact that they weren't "acting" at all...  
  
Usagi extended her tongue, "So d'you!" she retorted, causing Rei to sit back up straight.  
  
"Yeah, You're just louder!"  
  
"Say that again!"  
  
"Three year old!"  
  
"Brat!" was Usagi's final word before the icecream-cone hit the ground, leaving a pink and white slushy mush with small green sprinkles scattered about. Her eyes widened, and Rei recoiled in panic as Usagi gained, "the look".  
  
"Waaahhh! No, My icecream!" she stated between sniffles as she stared down at the contaminated sugary snack. Rei reached over and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Come on, Usa. Cut that out..." Rei comforted, before looking around frantically then down at her hand. "Um, Uh, That's it!" she stated. "You can have part of my icecream!" Usagi instantly stopped crying, and threw her arms around Rei's neck as the miko gasped for air.  
  
"Y-You're. choking. me." Rei managed. Usagi suddenly released her, causing Rei to nearly facefault, but didn't on account of losing her own icecream-cone.  
  
Rei held the cone over to Usagi and she smiled, before leaning in and taking a bite, causing her eyes to widen as she sat back onto the bench, her face turning almost blue. "I-It's co-old!" she stated, her teeth aching slightly.  
  
"Of course it's cold, Odango Atama! Where d'ya think they get the name, "Ice"cream cones?? Wasn't your's cold?" she questioned. Usagi looked up and blinked. "Cause if it wasn't, I need to go back and get a refund..."  
  
"You are SOOO--"  
  
"Here, Try again." Rei interrupted with a smile, handing Usagi the icecream, leaving her in a state of shock, "Don't bite into it so fast this time, kay?" she finished with a wink causing Usagi to look down at the icecream and blush slightly as she accepted it from Rei's hand.  
  
"Thanks, Rei-chan!"  
  
~*  
  
After sharing Rei's icecream-cone, Rei and Usagi were still sitting on the bench, talking about miscellanious things.  
  
"... Well, Should we get goi--?" Rei started to ask, but then suddenly remembered what Hotaru had said earlier that day...  
  
* "Listen, Rei-san... You have to tell her." "It's important that you do... And, If you don't, We'll just have to tell her for you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"She's gonna have to find out sooner or later, anyway. You know that."  
  
"Later?" "Oh... Okay... I'll tell her..."  
  
"When?"  
  
"How soon do I have to?"  
  
"As soon as possible." *  
  
Rei sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Um, Usa?" she started, causing Usagi to turn towards, large blue eyes blinking a few times.  
  
"Yeah? What's up, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked. Rei sighed.  
  
"I, um... have somethin I've gotta tell you..." the miko stated... Then thought about it for a moment... It was true. She did have to... But she was beginning to question her ability to actually do it. "Uh..."  
  
"What is it Rei-chan?" Usagi asked again, and Rei blushed. She had to tell her... But couldn't it wait until... um, say, tomorrow?  
  
"Well... I... We need to get back to the Hikawa Jinja before ChibiUsa and Hotaru start to worry! Besides, we, uh, need to fix dinner!" Rei stated and stood up rather quickly, leaving a confuzzled Usagi to get up as well. "So, Let's go!"  
  
Tsudzuku  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
So, What does everyone think? The next chapter will be the last one, and actually have Rei/Usagi shoujo-ai in it, too! So ya just gotta check out Chapter 8... right? Right! Speaking of which, I guess I should end these notes, so see you next time(I hope!)! ^_^ 


	8. What's The Word?

Chapter 8! Whoo hoo! The last chapter, cool! ^_^; Of course, This fic is really fun to write... Too bad it has to end so soon! Well, On with the ficcie!  
  
By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, nor do I want them. ^_^;  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Chapter 8: What's The Word?  
  
"So how'd it go?" Hotaru questioned as Rei hung her small red purse on the coat rack before glancing upwards at the clock, which read 6:00. Usagi had already run off with ChibiUsa to look for something to fix for dinner in the shrine's kitchen. Rei bit her lip...  
  
"Well... It went good..." Rei stated... It wasn't a lie, after all... She did have fun, and Usagi seemed to have had fun too. So, It wasn't really a lie...  
  
And then Hotaru asked the question... "Did you tell her?" the other ravenhaired girl asked. Rei nearly swallowed her tongue, but bit down on it to stop herself.  
  
"Uh, Well... I..."  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" Hotaru asked with a blank expression. Rei sighed.  
  
"... I know I said I would... It was just... I couldn't bring myself to say it..." Rei replied, dropping her gaze downward towards her feet.  
  
"Rei-san..." Hotaru sighed, "I've got an idea... But you can't chicken out this time... Okay?" Rei blinked as she raised her head.  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Trust me, Rei-san. I know why you're worried about telling her how you feel... But, You've gotta tell her. She'll understand..." Hotaru assured her, causing Rei to smile.  
  
The ravenhaired girl sighed. "Thanks, Hotaru... So, What's your plan?"  
  
~*  
  
ChibiUsa glanced over to Usagi as she looked through the food in the cupboard. "Hey?" she asked, gaining Usagi's attention, as she searched through the fridge, causing her to turn her head backwards towards the pinkhaired girl.  
  
"What's up?" the odangohaired blonde responded, causing ChibiUsa to look back downwards towards the cupboard as she pulled out a random can and stared at it.  
  
"I have to ask you a question," ChibiUsa started, and Usagi blinked her eyes rapidly, "How do you feel about Rei?" she finished. Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin as her eyes widened.  
  
"Um, Well, I..." Usagi attempted to reply to the unexpected question from her future daughter, but ended up with a studder and a blush. "She... I..."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled. "It's alright, Mama... I know you love her." she stated bluntly, causing Usagi to nearly facefault, "Don't try to hide it anymore."  
  
"H-How d'you know?" Usagi asked, biting the inside of her left cheek. ChibiUsa sighed. Yep, She'd just about blew it.  
  
"Just a hunch..." she fibbed, causing Usagi's eyes to widen.  
  
"Ya know, You're very smart for your age." the goldenblonde haired girl stated, causing ChibiUsa to giggle nervously.  
  
"Uh, heh heh..." ChibiUsa mumbled. (Not really...)  
  
"Anyway, The feelings I have for Rei are... Well, They confuse me alot..." Usagi stated, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.  
  
"Have ya told her that?"  
  
"Um, No... Why?" Usagi asked, closing the fridgerator door. ChibiUsa sighed.  
  
"I figured it... This could take a while..."  
  
~*  
  
After eating dinner, It was then 8:00 and Rei and Usagi headed outside the temple to talk for a few minutes in private...  
  
After walking around the temple, Rei and Usagi sat down on the top stair in front of it, Rei glanced back and forth between Usagi and the ground.  
  
"Um..." Rei started, feeling herself grow tense as she heard Usagi ask what she wanted to say. "I just... wanted to tell you something... I meant to tell you yesterday, but..." she sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy task...  
  
"There's something I, uh, wanted to tell you too, Rei..." Usagi responded, and swallowed a lump in her throat. She turned to face her ravenhaired friend, who also turned her head to Usagi. Rei smiled, causing Usagi to return the smile.  
  
Without another thought, Usagi leaned up, pecking Rei on the lips and just like electricity pulling away as quickly as she had leaned in... Both girls blushed and Usagi blinked her large blue eyes several times.  
  
Before either girl could say a word, both heard clapping from behind them. Rei jerked around simultaneously with Usagi to see ChibiUsa and Hotaru clapping at the same time. Hotaru smiled slightly.  
  
"I think you finally got it, Rei-san." Hotaru stated, and Rei sighed, rolling her eyes. Usagi put on her meanest face, scrutinizing the two girls from the future.  
  
"What are you two doin out here? I thought we asked for a few minutes alone!" Usagi grumbled and Rei smiled.  
  
"Well, We just wanted to see if our plan worked, though!" ChibiUsa stated, and Hotaru slapped her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Thanks alot, ChibiUsa!" Hotaru responded, causing the pinkhaired girl's expression to sink, her shoulders slumping slightly.  
  
Rei placed a hand on her hip. "Okay, Would you mind explaining?"  
  
~*  
  
"So ya mean, I sent you to get me and Rei-chan together?" Usagi questioned, blinking her eyes. ChibiUsa sighed.  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Yes, That's about right." Hotaru interrupted, "I think that's about the simplest explanation." Rei tilted her head slightly to the side.  
  
"So then... Now that you've completed your "mission", will the two of you be... going home?" the miko asked and Hotaru glanced over at ChibiUsa, before nodding.  
  
"It'd be better that way. If we stay, we'll wind up ruining the entire future!" ChibiUsa stated, and Usagi looked downwards.  
  
"I guess if ya gotta go, Ya do... But, Can I ask one question about the future?" Usagi requested, and Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Alright... But just one, kay?"  
  
"Well... It's pretty obvious that ChibiUsa is still born? What happened to everyone and Crystal Tokyo? Is everyone okay?" Usagi asked, biting her lip slightly. ChibiUsa smiled.  
  
"Everyone's fine. Crystal Tokyo... won't happen. That's all we can tell you." ChibiUsa answered her and Usagi smiled largely, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
"Now I don't have to feel bad!" Usagi stated, rather loudly, before glomping the poor unsuspecting Rei-chan that was most nearby.  
  
"Hotaru, Should I call the others?" Rei questioned, between breaths as Usagi's grip around her didn't loosen much.  
  
"No," Hotaru responded, "It'd be better if we left without them knowing. You can tell them about it later."  
  
~*  
  
Around two hours later, the four girls were standing just in front of the temple...  
  
Rei smiled and nodded. Usagi walked over to hug ChibiUsa and Rei smiled. Hotaru hugged her as well before ChibiUsa held up her locket.  
  
"Neo Moon Crystal Power!" ChibiUsa shouted, and the others waited as her normal clothes were replaced by her senshi fuku after a not-to-brief flash of light.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" Similar effects with Sailor Saturn as with ChibiUsa.  
  
Once the two girls were finished with their transformations into Sailor Senshi. They both smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Mama!" ChibiUsa stated, waving her hand. Usagi nodded, and Rei placed her arms around Usagi as Usagi returned her hug.  
  
"See you later, Rei-san!" Hotaru called as ChibiUsa held up the Crystal Key, and the two girls disappeared...  
  
~*  
  
"Well, I think they've succeeded... Don't you?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, turning to face Mars, who smiled in return.  
  
"It seems so... You know, I don't think those two make a bad team." she stated, and Serenity laughed.  
  
"All that's left to do is wait for them to come back and tell us how it went?"  
  
"Unless we already know..."  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"Who knows. They're the ones who're being tested..."  
  
"Yeah... After all, It's always a test when ChibiUsa and Hotaru are involved."  
  
Serenity giggled slightly and Mars smiled, pressing her lips to Serenity's, causing the goldenhaired Queen to smile and wrap her arms around Mars' neck.  
  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing...? It's been awhile since we seen them, huh?" Serenity asked, and Mars smiled.  
  
"If you want, we could hold a party or something." she suggested, causing Serenity to look thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I think that's a great idea!"  
  
~*  
  
Usagi smiled and turned back to Rei.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them... Even if they "were" only here for one day..." Usagi stated. Rei chuckled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry... You'll get to see them plenty in the future..." Rei responded. Usagi sighed and hugged against the ravenhaired girl.  
  
"Rei?" she mumbled, causing Rei to tilt her head.  
  
"What's up?" the miko questioned, causing Usagi to gain a puzzled expression for a moment. What could it be? Rei smiled. Usagi was so... so... well, Usagi when she looked like that! Suddenly the blondehaired girl snapped her fingers.  
  
Usagi grumbled a moment, causing Rei to struggle to hear her as she leaned down a bit closer, "Ummm... Errr... Ohhh... What's the word?" Rei giggled and wrapped her own arms around Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah... I love you too, Odango Atama..."  
  
Owari  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Well, What does everyone think of it? I hope it's okay. I mean, This chapter was a bit rushed, but I'm glad to have finally gotten it out!  
  
By the way, To those of you who are actually reading the author's notes, here's a little extra something...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Omake...  
  
The next day, Rei was just waking up. She yawned, blinking her eyes rapidly. She turned her head to Usagi, who slept peacefully on the futon beside of her own...  
  
She had worked it out for Ikuko and Kenji to allow Usagi to stay at the temple the previous night, since it had already been about 10:00, anyway.  
  
Rei stood, deciding not to wake Usagi right at the moment, and headed towards the bathroom to take her morning shower and change...  
  
~*  
  
Approximately 1 hour, 27 minutes and 33 seconds later, Rei ran out of the temple, screaming something up into the sky......  
  
"MY DIARY!!! YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!"  
  
Owari(For real this time ^_~)  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


End file.
